


Tea with Sinistea

by ginnekomiko



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Two friends are journeying together, and they always stop to have tea once a day. (One likes Hop and one likes Marnie.)
Kudos: 2





	Tea with Sinistea

No matter where they were on their journey, Alice insisted on teatime every day. The two girls would camp, with Thea making curry as a snack. The friends sat across from each other; their tiny portable table had been a very good purchase.

As usual, Alice took the first sip of tea. She seemed pleased with it. Alice always had her Sinistea out with her at teatime, so the little ghost could pretend to be fancy, and also garb some sweets from the table. Sometimes, the two would play a game where Alice would knowingly grab Sinistea’s cup, and gently lift it up, pretending to take a sip, only for the little ghost to pop up and pretend to surprise her. Today was no different. They giggled as usual.

“It’s best when it’s warm, The.” Alice said.

Her friend startled to attention. She had her Wooloo in her lap today. “Oh, yes! Um…”

Alice took another sip. “What’s on your mind? It’s obvious your distracted.”

Thea shifted in her chair, nibbling at the cookie in her free hand. “What do you think would happen if Leon was no longer Champion?”

Interesting question.

“Then they’ll find a new one, I suppose.”

“Still, that’s a lot of pressure to put on one person don’t you think?”

“Well, yes. Honestly, I’m amazed Leon has kept his record for so long. Why? Thinking of becoming champion, The?”

Thea jumped so high her Wooloo woke up. “What? Oh, no, no, no! I want to get stronger, yes, strong enough to stand on my own, but I only want to _reach_ Leon. Hop should be the one to actually battle him...”

Alice grinned from inside her cup. “Hop, huh?”

“Yes, what about him?”

“Well, I mean, you obviously fancy him. You have for years.” 

Thea shot right back. “How are things with you and Marnie? You like her, right?”

“I do indeed! First, I have to figure out if she even likes girls the way I like girls. If she does then, it’s no problem! I’ll just knock off Team Yell as they come at me! I want to be her loudest fan, thank you very much!”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“Then Raboot and I will play a nice game of, “Kick Things and Run Around Screaming” until we feel better, won’t we, bun? I’m sure we can still be friends.”

Thea sighed into Wooloo’s fleece. “See, I don’t know if I want to risk being that forward about my feelings. Hop’s always been my best friend and my neighbor. To lose what we already have because I wanted something more would hurt more than I can imagine.”

“A childhood friendship to romance! Scandalous!”

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not. It’s sweet, really. I’m rooting for you!”

“But right now, he only ever cares about getting Leon’s attention!”

It was understandable. Hop had been in Leon’s shadow since the beginning. Leon had become champion so young, after all. Of course, Hop wanted to prove himself now that he had the chance.

Now, if only Alice could stop that boy’s one-track mind and help him realize that there was a perfectly gorgeous girl who already thought he was great, not because he was Leon’s little brother, but simply because he was himself.

Perhaps, during tomorrow’s teatime.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet my Sword and Shield BFFS. I've got some drafts going, but I think I like doing these intro one-shots before posting the main story.
> 
> *Yes, Alice is named for, and has a team based on Alice in Wonderland.


End file.
